<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dimension Brothers: Bonds Through Spacetime by pierohant</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942100">Dimension Brothers: Bonds Through Spacetime</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierohant/pseuds/pierohant'>pierohant</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Brotherly Angst, Brotherly Love, Dimension Travel, Gen, Post-Dark Side Of Dimensions</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,153</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24942100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierohant/pseuds/pierohant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Mokuba Kaiba can't help but be lonely while his brother is out chasing The Pharaoh through spacetime. When a signal at the Kaiba Corp Space Station alerts him of something entering their dimension, his hopes of being reunited with Seto skyrocket. What he finds there is everything he wanted, and yet wrong in every way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kaiba Mokuba &amp; Kaiba Seto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dimension Brothers: Bonds Through Spacetime</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't have any archive warnings because this is only half-outlined and I'm pantsing it, so I'm not really sure what to check off. I don't plan anything to be explicit but there might be some violence idk. I'll add warnings/tags as we go I guess! This is also my first fic and I don't know what I'm doing lol. There are swears in this work (like f-bombs) so I marked it teen and up. It's been a while since I watched DSOD so I might have some place names/details wrong. You can comment about them or just ignore them please! &gt;__&lt; anyway I hope you like reading this fic. I'm obsessed with dimension AUs.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>July 7.</strong>
</p><p>
        "Hey, Nii-sama. It's the first time you're missing my birthday. I turned 13 today. That's kinda a big deal, right? Officially becoming a teenager."<br/>
Mokuba Kaiba stared into the blue indicator light of the webcam that was currently recording his likeness and swallowed hard. It wasn't the first time he was recording a video message for Seto Kaiba, but this time felt measurably <em>worse</em> that the others. He fought back the urge to frown.<br/>
        "I know when you were 13... I guess it wasn't a big deal. Or I guess given the circumstances, it couldn't be a big deal compared to everything else. You know? I wish back then, when I was 8... I wish I knew things like this. About growing up. I wish I knew that aging, that every year is a milestone in our lives."<br/>
He really wanted to look away, but he held eye contact with the camera as if he was really looking at his brother. He felt the sting of tears beginning to form behind his eyes. Mokuba laughed to himself, deprecatingly.<br/>
        "This is a milestone in a different way, right? The first time Nii-sama is missing my birthday. Honestly, I never thought this day would come. I'm not upset or anything. I mean, it can't be helped."<br/>
His breath hitched once, but he forced himself to smile.<br/>
        "Isono got me a cake. With candles and everything. I made a wish. You can probably guess what it was."<br/>
The tears finally spilled over. Mokuba wondered if the video render would pick them up clearly. (Of course it would, really. He was using state-of-the-art hardware and computing technology here)! He didn't bother to wipe his tears away and kept his smile in place, as strained as it was.<br/>
        "I miss you, Nii-sama. Come home safely, okay? I know you built the best dimensional travel machine in the universe so you're doing okay wherever you are out there. You're... you're going to come back some time. And then you're going to watch this and call me silly for crying and worrying, or maybe you're not going to watch this. I don't know. I just-"<br/>
He reached forward to end the recording. His smile finally faltered.<br/>
        "I miss you, Nii-sama. Come back soon."</p><p>Mokuba ended the recording, dried his tears, and then set to rendering. He didn't bother with editing, color correcting, or cutting out the long stretch of silently staring at the camera in the beginning. All that work wasn't why he made these video messages. He read on the internet that writing letters to someone was a good way to cope with your feelings. But writing letters wasn't really his style, so he decided to make video messages instead. It's basically the same thing, isn't it?</p><p>Mokuba got up to brush his teeth while the render finished up on its own. When he returned to his computer, he opened up a mail client and sent the video off to Seto Kaiba's corporate inbox. The internet said he didn't have to send the letters, and sometimes it was recommended <em>not</em> to, but Mokuba sent them anyway. Part of him wondered if it was because he was vengeful, bitter, angry even. He couldn't deny that a part of him was all of those things. He was sad and alone, and he wanted Seto to know it.</p><p>As he got settled in bed that night, staring up at the dark ceiling, he wondered idly if he would come to regret sending all those messages.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <strong>Three Months Later.</strong>
</p><p>Mokuba Kaiba could hardly believe his eyes.</p><p>The green light was solidly on, meaning someone had entered the Kaiba Corp Space Station from another dimension. It had already been seven months since Seto left, chasing after the Pharaoh, and Mokuba was a little scared to hope. <em>Could he be back already? Was this a false positive?</em> Either way, Mokuba was the only one with access to this notification panel. He wanted to be the first person to know when— and Mokuba didn't consider any possibilities <em>except <strong>when</strong></em>— Seto returned. Mokuba stood from his desk and hurriedly put on his coat. On his way out of the office, he called out to his secretary that he was feeling rather ill and to cancel the rest of his meetings today. She bid him "get well soon" and turned to her computer to reschedule her boss's appointments without a second thought.</p><p>The ride up the elevator to the KC Space Station felt like the longest minute of Mokuba's life. He didn't know what he expected to find. On reconsideration, he probably should've notified at least Isono of where he'd gone. Or even had a medic team on standby in case Seto was hurt in the dimension travel process. He pat his waistband and considered briefly that he shouldn't have come here defenseless either. Though Seto said the possibility was slim, there was still the possibility that <em>other beings</em> could travel into the Space Station, seeing as it was constantly broadcasting signals. Seto himself was going to use these signals to re-pinpoint the present space and time in order to return when he finished his business with the Pharaoh. He'd told Mokuba that if he could travel through dimensions, it wouldn't be impossible for some other sentient being to do it as well.</p><p>When Mokuba reached the top of the Space Station, he headed to the control room. After Seto successfully left this dimension, the Space Station was left in a dormant standby mode run by a special A.I. that Seto made. Their scientists went back to working on other KC projects, and Mokuba alone watched the notification panel that relayed the state of the Space Station. In the control room, he scanned his Kaiba Corp ID and entered a password, slowly bringing the computers back from sleep. Below, the Dimensional Travel Room awaited him in total darkness.</p><p>The Dimensional Travel Room, where people could transport in and out of their dimension, was a floor below the controls and visible through wide, tall windows that stretched nearly from floor to ceiling. These windows were made from a special, thick synthetic glass inlaid with nanocircuits which monitored the room at all times. The windows also functioned as a one-way mirror, allowing people outside to observe the inhabitants of the room without being seen in turn.</p><p>Mokuba held his breath as the station slowly hummed back to life. He didn't dare turn the overhead lights on. Protocol was to monitor the Dimensional Travel Room to first determine if the signal was a false positive, or a real dimensional entry. Then if it <em>was</em> a real entry, his job was to figure out if it was Seto returned or <em>something else.</em> Seto knew this protocol, and he'd know Mokuba would be the one checking him out before letting him out of the room. As much as Mokuba's pounding heart wished to find Seto on the other side of the wall of glass, he needed visual and auditory confirmation before he could allow himself to assume anything.</p><p>The control panel came online and Mokuba set his shaking hands to work. He pulled up all the recorded information from the nanocircuits as well as the thermographic and night-vision cameras observing the room below. He swallowed hard upon seeing the thermal imaging camera's feed: displayed was the unmistakable shape of a long (or tall) four-limbed creature, moving slowly near the floor. In Mokuba's mind, he saw a man struggling to get to his hands and knees.</p><p>The night camera's feed helped his nerves even less. Long, thin limbs, a trench coat draped over a slender figure with broad shoulders. <em>Could it really be...?</em> Mokuba jammed a headset over his ears harder than necessary and cranked up the volume for the audio feed of the Dimensional Travel Room. Breathing. He could hear the sound of shallow breathing. Mokuba looked over the nanocircuit data as he listened. Every data point was indicating that a large burst of energy had occurred here not 40 minutes ago. Audio and visual input said there was definitely someone in that room. Dimensional travel had occurred here.</p><p>Mokuba took a moment to drawn in a deep breath, and found it hard. Still, he forced himself to move. His hand hovered to the right, slowly pushing up a thick plastic cover which guarded the light switches from being accidentally disturbed. He placed the flat of his hand against the bottom of all the switches, took another deep breath, and then pushed them all up at once.</p><p>The KC Space Station flooded with light.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Bluehaze Seto</strong> grunted in pain, squinting his eyes against the sudden, strong brightness. He didn't think he'd be discovered this quickly, but he supposed a space station broadcasting signals like this one was probably in regular operation, or closely observed. He forced himself to his feet and looked around, searching for another sign of life. The voice of a young boy boomed out around him from a discreet speaker system.<br/>
        "State your name and origin."<br/>
Bluehaze Seto's eyes widened at the sound of the voice. Though the cadence was different, he recognized that voice. His surprise slipped out of his mouth before he realized it.<br/>
        <em>"Mokuba?"</em></p><p>Mokuba, observing from the control room, sat frozen when he heard his name fizzle through the headset. The voice sounded remarkably like his brother's, but now that the lights were on he could plainly see that whoever this man was, he was not Seto Kaiba.</p><p>The man in the Dimensional Travel Room wore a large black trench coat with cyan accents. His hair was cropped just a bit shorter than he remembered Seto's was before he left to find the Pharaoh. His posture was more closed-off, less sure. But the most obvious difference between this man and Seto Kaiba was that his eyes were bright green, not blue, and that a large scar cut across his right cheek and over his right eye. They looked similar, but this was not Mokuba's brother. Mokuba switched off the microphone he was using and took in another large breath before switching it back on and repeating himself.<br/>
        "State your name and origin!"</p><p>Bluehaze Seto figured this was some kind of protocol. He couldn't see any people in the room above. It was possible that this voice was pre-recorded and nobody was actually present at the moment. He didn't know what time period he was in, nor what galaxy, so he couldn't quite gauge the level of sophistication and automation the technology around him presented. He decided it might be best to give the voice some information. After all, it did sound very similar to Mokuba's voice. He had a good feeling about whoever it was.<br/>
        "My name is Seto. I am from the Bluehaze Colony in Puzzle Sector A."</p><p>Mokuba furrowed his brows at this response. "Bluehaze", let alone "Puzzle Sector", weren't places he'd ever heard of before. Of course, if this new Seto was traveling dimensions, it made sense that he wouldn't know about those places. But even if this Seto was from another dimension, it couldn't be that different if they were speaking the same language, right? Mokuba was tempted to let him out of the room and talk to him face-to-face, but without knowing his purposes for coming here, that would be unwise. He glanced to the wall where a copy of the protocol for receiving extra-dimensional guests was laminated and posted up. The next step was determining purpose, then hostility, then unless they could offer some value to Kaiba Corporation, sending them off on their way, preferably back where they came from. Mokuba switched on the microphone again.<br/>
        "State your purpose."<br/>
Bluehaze Seto nodded to himself. Yes, this was a protocol. And he was now almost 100% certain that the voice speaking to him was a person in a hidden control room and not a pre-recording. And if that person was <em>this dimension's Mokuba</em>, then his travels had worked out better than he thought possible.</p><p>Bluehaze Seto reached up to pull a locket out from under his shirt. Mokuba watched with wide-eyes from the controls as Bluehaze Seto removed a silver, oval-shaped locket from around his neck. He clicked it open with his thumb and held it out. Mokuba quickly positioned a monitoring camera to zoom in on the object and the image inside.</p><p>Mokuba stared back at his own face in that locket. Him, but not him. The Mokuba in the locket wore his hair in a braid over his left shoulder. He had on a cheeky grin, and his eyes were a blazing green. A second later, Bluehaze Seto snapped the locket shut and replaced it around his neck. Mokuba blinked at the computer monitor and watched as this new Seto made eye contact with the camera.<br/>
        "I'm traveling through different dimensions looking for my little brother."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So that's it for chapter one! Hope you liked it! Maybe this will update every Friday/Saturday, but we'll see. I'd be happy to receive any feedback.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>